Sove Måne
"Uwaa!? Hvem våger å forstyrre slumringen min?!" Sove Måne, jokingly nicknamed The Cabin Goddess, is a resident of Snowdin, living deep in the wilderness beyond Grillby's. Appearance Sove is a tall, voluptuous female, standing at about 8'10 in height and weighing 456 lbs. Most of her weight comes from her motherly frame and extreme height, though she states her addiction to cinnamon rolls may also be a factor. She has short, feathered hair that is a mixture of auburn and red. Four small horns poke out of her hair. Her skin is tanned somewhat, and she has rosy cheeks and glasses. She often sports a comfortable robe or sweater. Personality Sove is usually aggressive and pushy when she's introduced to new people, but she is easily tamed through calmness and cinnamon rolls. Sove is incredibly lazy and territorial, spending weeks at a time simply resting on her couch. Sove appears to enjoy reading, and has checked into rehab several times due to an addiction to cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate. She knows very little English, often speaking in Norwegian dialect. She is capable of speaking English, but not very well, most of her sentences being broken or misshaped. Origins Sove was born into a small family in Hotlands 25 years before the events of Undertale. She was raised by a baker and a carpenter, and they lived together in a small shack. Her parents made a modest living and sent her to college in Snowdin. Enjoying the coldness and beauty of the ice and snow, she rented a small cabin and made it her residence. She frequently visited her family until they died of natural causes, around 3 years before the game began. She took up a few temporary jobs to permanently buy the cabin and make it her home. After buying the cabin, she bought a mystical talking mailbox and an extra shed to store her things. She works as a taste-tester at a hot chocolate factory near Snowdin. Battle and Location Sove, if she were to appear in a game, can only be encountered optionally on the Pacifist run. Location Sove can be found deep in the woods behind Grillby's, almost a few miles away from Snowdin itself. She lives within a small wood cabin with a chimney and a mailbox wearing a scarf. The cabin, generally speaking, is very small and can be circled around quickly by an average human. Beside the cabin, however, is a small shed where she stores her books, candles, and several thousand recipes for cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate. Almost everything within is written in Norwegian. The key to both the cabin and the shed can be found within the mailbox. In a situation where the player character, Frisk, approaches the mailbox, a dialogue prompt will appear: > "You approach the mailbox. He desires a friendly chat." > "Chat?" If the player choses to chat with the mailbox, it is appeased and gives the player the keys to the cabin and the shed. Battle If the player enters the cabin, Sove will become distressed and begin yelling at them in Norwegian. The player has a temporary time to walk around the room before Sove engages them in battle. Sove is actually rather weak, having an ATK of 4 and a DEF of 2. Her attacks consist of trying to spill hot chocolate on the player, wrap them up in a blanket to crush them or ram them with steaming hot cinnamon rolls. Her attacks are somewhat slow and can be easily avoided. If the player FIGHTs her and kills her, she cries in fright before perishing and turning to dust. The entire cabin and shed are now free for the player to explore, but the mailbox refuses to speak to the player. The player can SPARE Sove through a number of ACTs: Chat, Hug, Snooze, Eat, Read and Drink. These actions can be preformed in any order, but each one must be chosen at least once. Alternatively, the player can wait four turns, in which she will grow tired and FLEE to take a nap. If the player ACTs and SPAREs her, she becomes more friendly to the player and allows them to enter some other rooms of her cabin, save for the bathroom and her bedroom. Extra (Post-Battle/RP) Post-Battle Post-battle in game, she opens a small shop that sells healing items. Items: * Cinnamon Roll (Heals 3 HP, costs 4G) * Cinnamon Bun (Heals 4 HP, costs 5G) * Spicy Cinnamon Roll (Heals 2 HP, costs 1G) * Hot Chocolate (Heals 6 HP, costs 12G) * Super Hot Chocolate!!! (Heals 100 HP, costs 14G) RP She's generally found around her shop hanging out and selling stuff. Relationships Her mailbox '- She is good friends with her mailbox, and gave him a scarf when she thought he was cold. '''The player '- She can be friends with the player. 'Her parents '- She was on generally good terms with her parents, and visited them often until their passings. '''Anyone can add a friend or foe to this section, I'd love to expand her possible RP horizon. Trivia - Sove was inspired by several other creations of Aphr01. Among them was Freya Agneta, a Norwegian bomber pilot. - Sove Måne translates roughly to "Sleep Moon" in Norwegian. - She was inspired by Nyx and Hypnos, the two goddesses of sleep in the Greek pantheon. - Her appearance was inspired by the recent 'Bowsette' meme. Category:Female Category:Monster Category:OC